


Snowdrop (Chinese version)

by AlisaMiz12



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Meddling brothers, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori在集市上见到了一个陌生的矮人……那个陌生人意味着不可思议的甜蜜以及英俊</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239668) by [DwarvishWarriors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors). 



Dori哼着歌走到了屋子的门口去取他的外套，他的胳膊下面挂着篮子，深紫色的围巾包着他的脑袋，将他的灰色的头发藏在Ered Luin猛烈的阳光下。他踏出家门深吸了一口新鲜空气，转头对着门道的阴影打了个响指。

“过来，Ori，快点。”Dori说，从阴影中走出一个苗条的矮人，他戴着与他相称的头巾。从Ori毕业并且加入行会算起已经七个夏天过去了，这个细瘦的矮人一年年地变得健壮，他已经填满了空荡荡的袖管和裤子。他现在已经是一个非常迷人的矮人，有着一大笔追求者，但是没有人能够钻进年轻人的心。这让他的哥哥们非常高兴。

Ori安静地跟着哥哥走上明亮的通向市场区域的道路。Dori在他面前走着，嘴里囔囔地说着钱袋里少掉的硬币，他知道Nori非常有可能在出门前顺走了一些省下来的银币，当他不管从哪里回来的时候，他应该用严厉的词措教训他。

Dori忙着自言自语，于是他没有注意到Ori停下脚步去欣赏最近的货摊上的鲜花，矮人摊主们正在一张小桌子上热切地用库兹都语讨论着，并且在小小的折好的白色卡片上写价格。Ori不由自主地把他修剪整齐地姜黄色头发撩到耳后，用他的头巾包好。小个子矮人微微倾身，让他的鼻子靠近一大束小小的紫色花朵，他深吸一口气，让清新宜人的气味立刻爱抚过他的鼻腔。

Ori继续围着小货摊移动挑选着花朵，不知道一双温柔的蓝眼睛正直直地盯着他。

————————————————————————————

Dwalin在安静的集市广场上巡逻，他的上司把他今天派到这里来盯着任何小偷或者骗子，不过至今为止他们还没有出现过。对Dwalin来说今天是个悠闲的日子，于是他决定放慢脚步看看周围的商贩有什么东西值得他买。

但是，当Dwalin走到转角，他看到了他。

在卖花的桌子边上，有一个他以前从来没看见过的矮个子矮人，一条旧的紫色头巾围着他的脑袋，而他现在正把鼻子凑到一束向日葵那里去。在他身后迟来的阳光让他铜色的头发闪耀着，并且将世界点亮在完美光辉中。

他真漂亮。

悲催的是，Dwalin知道在很多场合下自己的人际交往技巧远远不如他的哥哥Balin那么好。 而且，他的容貌可不是捕获美貌矮人的利器，并且在吸引粗野坚毅的矮人时也是极其糟糕的。他冷淡粗野，而且光头，浑身还带着暗色的纹身以及闪亮的穿环，绝对不是理想的“带回家去给妈妈见见”的那种矮人，更别提他的眼睛比他的相貌还要粗野。

Dwalin的腿在他僵硬地穿过花桌边上时有另外的想法，这个小家伙不仅仅会因为自己野蛮的外形吓到，而且他会被自己表现得完全像个危险的疯子吓到，太棒了。

——————————————————————————————————————  
Ori只有在这个巨大的矮人突然出现在他身边的时候才注意到了他，这让桌子都震动了。

“哦，我的天，我太……”Ori喃喃自语着抬起头，羞涩地看着巨大的矮人，他的话语卡在了喉咙里。 

这个矮人真是不可思议得巨大，简直像Dori房间里的笨重的大衣柜，Ori（十分小只）直到他的肩膀。如果不低头看的话，会发现他每一寸可见的肌肉都覆盖着黑色的墨水纹身，他的耳朵密密地打着穿环。他的确是个相当吓人的生物，但是当Ori仔细地观察他时，他被那双美丽的墨蓝色双眼吸引了。他的眼睛，Mahal在上，Ori从来没见过如此温暖剔透的双眼。

这个大个子矮人什么也没说，他只是跪下来捡起一支在他敲击桌子时掉下去的雪滴花。这个陌生人看了看它，然后再看向了Ori，他的嘴角抿成了Ori认为是微笑的动作。毫无疑问地，Ori变得更加喜爱那个景象好像他比圣人还走运。陌生人拿了那朵花一会儿，然后他把这朵雪滴花递了出去。

Ori回以微笑，然后他温柔地从那个大个矮人手里接过花朵，他的目光仍旧盯着那个矮人，之后他感到了自己温暖的手掌滑过了他的，然后他把花朵放在了鼻子下边温柔地闻了闻。巨大矮人的微笑咧成了完全吸引人的那种，而Ori情不自禁地感到他的心快要从胸口跳出来了。

电光火石之间，传来一声长啸划破了这完美的气氛。 

“回来，你这坏蛋！”一个狂怒用库兹都语的咆哮传来，然后传来一些板条箱倒下来的声音，Ori被另一个大矮人推了一把后完全跌入了陌生人的怀里，Ori完全不介意因为这个矮人厚厚的肱二头肌有着完美地能力接住他。Ori注意到推了他一把的大个矮人留了一条缝，另一个看上去苗条的矮人跑了过去，他的胃因为这熟悉的景象而传出了沉重感。

“快阻止他！他是个贼！卫兵到哪里去了？！有小偷！有小偷！”愤怒的矮人吼着，这这快要消失的在人群中的矮人的背，他那泥泞的墨绿色外套在他身后摇晃。

Ori熟悉那外套，就跟了解自己的双手一样。

陌生人把他扶好，然后看着他，好一会儿后他才蹦出了几个词。

“我——呃——我——你——”

大个矮人除此之外什么也没说，然后他转过身追逐飞奔的小偷。Ori毫无知觉地（也不知道那飞跑的矮人是谁）把那朵雪滴花塞进自己的裤子口袋，然后他追着那两个矮人飞跑，并且由衷地诅咒他家族中的愚蠢。

———————————————————————————————————————  
Nori在他到达废弃的贫民窟时大口着喘着气，这是他往常躲避平足守卫的地方，然后他把他的外套从他头发的三个尖上弄下来。

这个窃贼之后掏了掏在他外套内部口袋，拉出了他小而精致的玻璃制品以及今天偷到的东西，一个装饰着金子与填料的挂坠盒。那可不是会出现在那个宽阔的矮人货摊上的东西，所以Nori决定帮他一把，让我们这么说吧——让他摆脱那讨厌的小饰品。但是神啊，这个小饰品可真是一个顶俩！心形的小暗门可以打开然后储存头像，而心形本身充满着填料并且在它中间粘着一颗钻石。这是一条爱之项链，Nori知道，因为他已经从喝醉的矮人女士们那里顺走过太多。

Nori等待着他的呼吸平顺下来（他已经过了这个年纪很久了）然后检查了吊坠盒的内部。但是，他的查验很快就停止了，因为他漏过了一个漂亮的跟在他身后的家伙，这让他大吃一惊。而这个家伙正挂着严肃的表情双手环着胸。

“Nori？” 

窃贼吓了一跳，然后转过脑袋发现Ori站在台阶上，双手环胸看上震惊地看着他的哥哥。Nori试着摆出无辜的笑容，然后把吊坠盒藏在了身后。 

“啊，这是我最喜爱的小弟弟！”Nori 咧嘴微笑着张开双臂，希望他的弟弟过来给他个拥抱。Ori没有动摇，他一点都不买他的账，他太熟悉他哥哥狡猾的微笑了。

“你答应过Dori你不会再干这种事了。”Ori带着微微失望地声音对他的哥哥说。

“我忍不住Ori，这是为什么你能过得好的原因。”Nori说。Ori叹了口气，他知道这是真的，他哥哥靠长年偷窃来喂饱他并且让他过得健康，但是这不是重点。

“那如果你被逮捕了怎么办，Nori？那又会发生什么？”Ori争辩道，Nori失望地摆了摆手。

“你说如果我被逮捕了，我的宝贝弟弟。”Nori自大地说，而Ori呻吟起来。

“无论是不是，这对我都是一样的，Nori。”Ori反驳着，然后他叹了一口气，用他大大的狗狗眼看着Nori，像他小时候做的那样让Nori觉得自己萌成了手心里的一滩，“向我保证，别再那么干了。”

Nori恼怒地叹了口气，他的小弟弟总是知道戳他哪里的弱点，于是窃贼又叹了口气，然后把吊坠盒放回了他的外套。 

“好吧，最后一次。”Nori说谎了。不管怎么说生活总会变成这样，也许Dori的晚年需要医治或者Ori需要食物，Nori总是会付出一切维持他的小家庭，永远。

Ori高兴地微笑起来，冲过去拥抱了他的哥哥。好一会儿后Nori判断镇子上应该没有守卫了，于是他们沿着建筑物的台阶走下来。Nori的手臂搂着他弟弟的肩膀，然后他微笑着问Ori的一天。Ori的脸因为想起早上在集市上看到的矮人而变成了亮红色，之后他马上转移了话题。

————————————————————————————————  
当他们终于到家的时候，Dori在他们家的门廊上爆发了。他没完没了地唠叨着他快吓死了，如果Ori再想要走开的话至少要先跟他说一声。Ori微笑着对他哥哥唠唠叨叨的话语点头表示同意，他知道这样能让这场谈话快点结束。事实上，他一个字也没听进去。

的确如此，感觉Dori说了将近一个小时之后他累了，Ori礼貌地找了个借口逃回了房间。他换上了在家里穿的衣服，这是他感觉到有什么从他的裤子口袋里滑了出来，他低头发现地板上躺着一支失水的雪滴花。

Ori吃了一惊，然后他小心翼翼地捡起它，把它放在手指间细细检查。然后他跑到了与他小小卧室相连的浴室中，用水装满他的一个空墨水瓶，然后小心地把雪滴花插进去。这株植物看上去精神了一点，Ori微笑着抚摸皱掉的花瓣，然后摇了摇头把自己愚蠢的想法抖掉，决定好好穿衣服而不是去想那个神秘的、肌肉发达的矮人，他浑身都覆盖着纹身而且他的双手是那么巨大，能够轻易地弄碎一个瓜，但是它们也可以如此柔软，在摘下花朵的同时也不弄坏它们。不，他不会去想那些的！

————————————————————————————

Dwalin坐在他哥哥的餐桌边，一点都没有动摆在他面前的那盘热曲奇饼干，他用手支着脑袋，他的眼睛盯着窗外，他可以清楚地鸟瞰到集市广场以及花田。他以前从未注意过这样的景象而且他以前也不需要，但是现在他的心口疼痛着，这并不是因为抽了过多的老托比。Balin坐在他弟弟对面，喝着洋甘菊茶好奇地看着这个矮人发呆。

“Dwalin，你不来一块曲奇饼吗？我可是特别为了你做的。”Balin把盘子推向他弟弟时提醒，而带有纹身的矮人看了一会儿盘子，耸了耸肩又别过头看向了窗户。

“不，谢谢，我猜我不太饿。” 

Balin哼了一声，结果让他被茶呛到了，而他的咳嗽以及毫不优雅的状态却一点都没有把他弟弟的注意力拉回来。Dwalin不饿简直就跟说莫利亚的矿洞一点都不危险一样，太好笑了！他自己可亲眼看见过好多次，Dwalin一次吃掉整只烤野猪，而且连刀叉都没用！而他现在却吃不下一小盘曲奇饼？一定有什么地方出错了。

等他的咳嗽平换下来后，Balin关心地看着他弟弟。

“Dwalin，你没事吧？”Balin问，而Dwalin发出了一声肯定的哼哼，但是白头发的矮人不这样认为，“你的身体有不舒服吗？因为Dwalin，这并不意味着羞耻去承……”

“我没病，Balin。”Dwalin答，而他仍旧没有看向他哥哥，而年长的矮人抓住了这个迹象挑起了眉毛看向了窗外。

“这和那个溜掉的小偷没关系，对吗？”Balin又问，“因为再一次的Dwalin，承认并不意味着羞耻……” 

“这和那个贼没关系。”Dwalin温柔地回答。温柔？！事情变得更奇怪了。

Balin又看向了窗外，他什么也没看见，除了和往常一样乱糟糟充满着商人、动物的集市广场，那里有比艾尔波尔更多的矮人……

矮人！就是那样！

“Dwalin，你没有什么要对我说的？”Balin问他弟弟，而他正在用银调羹搅着茶，而且对着恶心的液体做了个鬼脸。

“是啊，我可不喜欢在茶里加牛奶。”Dwalin回答，然后把茶杯推到了他哥哥那边，过了一会儿他站了起来，而他的哥哥也这么做了。

“别这样，你可以和我说说。”Balin带着大大的微笑说，而Dwalin挑起了他带疤的眉毛看着他。

“跟你说啥？”Dwalin问，然后他拿着椅背把椅子摆回了他刚来他哥哥家时的样子，而白头发的矮人还在恼人的微笑着。

“有哪个矮人你看上眼了？”Balin眨了下眼睛说，而这让Dwalin想要吐，但是他做出了捂嘴的样子，“现在弟弟，虽然我已经上了年纪，但是在我年轻的时候可是风流倜傥而且……”

“谢谢你的茶Balin，但是我可不想听一堂在遗落土地上的历史课。”Dwalin嘲笑，而Balin挖苦地大笑着。

“你逃不掉我的，Dwalin，”Balin说，而他的弟弟走向了门口，“我有的是耐心，你却没有。” 

“是啊，我想我们会知道的。”Dwalin毫不客气地反驳，然后他大踏步地走出了他兄弟的房子，让白头发的人因为他兄弟的顽固而生闷气，而且这顽固看上去是从他们父亲那边继承下来的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然Durin家的王子们有点二，但是Ori都爱他们……

Ori叹了口气，他摊开手臂懒洋洋地躺到床上，而年轻的王子们——也是他这么多年来的最好的朋友们——坐在小床脚边的一个大橡木箱子上——那是Ori用来存放他的卷轴和羽毛笔的地方。Kili疑惑地歪着脑袋，而Fili在摩擦他右边下巴的一小片胡茬，这两兄弟看上去比Ori以前看到过的思索更加深沉。

“所以，让我再来过一遍，”片刻之后Fili说，他关心地看向他的老朋友，“你在集市上遇到了某个人，他给了你一朵花，但是没有谈话。之后你哥哥就带着偷走的东西逃跑了，于是他去追他……然——后——你就再也没有看见过他？”

“一点没错。”Ori叹了口气看了看这对皇家兄弟，他们看上去仍然在沉思。

“有什么问题吗？”Kili问，而Ori低吟着坐起来盘起了腿，然后把手掌拍到了他突突跳动前额上。

“没什么问题……好吧这并不算个问题，这只是……”Ori说着，试着用一些手势来解释，但是他知道他这实际上没什么用，于是他叹了一口气。“只是……我不知道，他看上去是个……甜心。”

这又将年轻王子们的兴趣重新点燃了，于是他们立刻就坐直了，然后他们用脚跟蹭地把箱子拖近，直到他们的膝盖碰到了柔软的床垫边缘。

“你说甜心？我的天，Ori，你是在暗示你在幻想某人吗？”Kili猥琐地挑动着眉毛，结果遭到恼怒书记员的一击枕头作为回答。

“当然不是！我只见过他一次……别傻了，我甚至都不知道他叫什么！”Ori尖叫起来，尽管他试着把自己的声音压低，害怕Dori注意到然后开始偷听他们的谈话。

“好吧，拜托给我们点细节！”Fili现在开始叫起来而Kili点着头表示同意，“他看上去长什么样？他是干什么的？” 

Ori忽略了小王子小声加上的一句“除了你”。Ori准备好了下一次枕头袭击并且用威胁的眼神盯着褐发的矮人，但是他看上去并不为自己的多嘴而担心。

“是啊， Ori，给我们一些详尽的细节。”

Kili遭到了又一次羽毛枕头袭击。

“这真没什么可以说的，我猜他是个守卫，或者是个好心的助人为乐者，或者甚至是个战士，谁知道呢！我只知道当小贩叫Nori小偷的时候他追了上去……”

“也许他是个城池警卫 ！”Kili轻轻地说但是他因为他哥哥的一击肘击闭了嘴，然后对Ori点了个头示意继续。

“我并没有能好好看看他，所有的混乱几乎在我们相遇的时候就一起发生了，但是我记得一件事情……” 

Ori停顿了好久然后发出了一声做梦般的叹息，王子们靠的更近了以至于都要从箱子上掉下来了，然后Ori继续了。

“他有我见过的最好看的蓝眼睛，而且他真的非常高而且不可思议得英俊，他的手上还有一些迷人的纹身而且我发誓我看见了他手腕上还有一些，但是这些就是我所能看到的。他那天戴了厚厚的帽兜，他锁子甲的袖子很长，但是那双眼睛……我从来没见过这么……”

Ori并没有注意到他的手指在自己说话的时候抚过了枕头，直到他停止回视然后看向了王子们，他们看上去都带着明亮的微笑在他的箱子上激动起来，他们看上去都准备好要抛出大量问题，但是Fili以一种不同寻常的平静的礼貌先开口了。

“你问到他的名字了吗？”

“没有，我恐怕一个在集市广场上的陌生人就只能是那样，一个陌生人。” 

两个王子们都失望地垮了下来，就在Kili张嘴要问问题的时候一阵敲门声打断了他们，Ori的老师Balin抱着满满的卷轴在门打开的时候走了进来。

“Ori，我想现在是你的上课时间，还有男孩们，你们不该去上武器课吗？”

“啊——Balin大人，我们现在还走不了，因为Ori正要——嗷！”

一击在他小腿上的猛踹让这位王子闭了嘴，而他的哥哥甜甜地对着年长的教授笑着，而教授本人正挑起眉毛看着这年轻的三人组。

“我弟弟说的是，我们现在不能从Ori这里走掉…因为Ori希望我们帮您拿您的书！”Fili说完跳了起来，把他的弟弟也拉了起来，Ori坐在床上捂着嘴巴咯咯地笑了起来。“您想让从哪里开始？”  
——————————————————————————————————  
“干得好，Fili，”Kili用颤抖的声音嘲讽着，然后抓起了一把箭推了一把他哥哥，然后再次用尖酸的声音说，“我们来帮您弄书~~”Kili哼了一声，换成了他正常的声音，“你知道Balin的书比他妈的一个图书馆都多！”

“是啊，非常好。如果你不开口的话我就不会那么说了。”Fili把他的腔调换成了尖利恼人的那种，“我们现在不能从Ori身边走开，因为他正要讲一个他垂涎的男人而他不想让别人知道，不然的话那会像野火一样蔓延开来然后被Dori听到，之后Ori就永远不能离开房间了！”Fili又把声音换成了正常的，“太棒了Kili，虽然你是我弟弟但是你也是个我认识的最大的白痴 ！虽然Balin的藏书量很大但是他的嘴更大！如果他发现的话Ori的小新闻可就会在三分钟内变成人尽皆知的流言！”

Fili和Kili一边跑出更衣室一边继续他们的对话，他们都是这在跑动的时候穿上他们的盔甲与武器，然后他们在匆匆忙忙奔进训练场时撞到了一堵肌肉墙。

“以马哈尔蛋蛋的名义你们两个滚哪里去了？”一声熟悉愤怒的咆哮声传来，Fili把他盖在他眼睛上的头盔举起来，看见他们的教师站在他们面前。他裸露的壮实的手臂环在胸前，他带着熟悉的皱眉表情。

“你好啊，Dwalin大人……你看事情是……”

“我不管你们有什么借口！你们迟到了二十分钟，所以今晚你们得围着这个训练场跑二十分钟！”

“但是Dwalin大人，我们今晚有事情！”Fili尖叫着抗议，Kili也开始叫着和他哥哥用样的东西。但是当Dwalin跺了决定性的一脚后，Fili和Kili都闭嘴了。

“我猜你们有了新计划，因为你们今晚得跑步，现在快到训练场去不然我就把你们扔进去！”Dwalin吼着，Fili和Kili点了点头然后跑向训练场的大门，小王子跑的时候被他没系好的锁子甲绊了一下。Dwalin翻了个白眼，恼怒着摇了摇头然后跟着男孩们进去。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Ori在他上课的时候接到了王子们的事无巨细的一封信，他们很显然今晚得待在训练场作为他们拖沓的惩罚。书记员感觉十分糟糕而且愧疚，所以他在给Balin抄写一封非常重要的给铁丘陵君主的信件时决定，他得给他们做一些曲奇作为把他们拖入麻烦的道歉。他已经征得了Dori的允许，使用厨房并且在宵禁后出门，当他的大哥开始想要变卦的时候Nori说他会看着他的，并且会护送他到那里去，主要是他也想分到点曲奇但是Ori让他相信他只是在给书记员帮个忙。

在Ori不得不拍开Nori伸向盘子的手之前，他已经吃了一大把烘焙食品。当他们接近训练场大门的时候窃贼变得紧张起来，他告诉Ori他最好还是待在外面，如果危险来了的话他能有最好的视角，当然再一次地，Ori让他相信他是在帮忙，并不想破坏他哥哥的尊严。

书记员轻易地就钻过了之前有人留下的门缝，从频繁巡逻的警卫身边溜过去也不容易，但是因为Ori十分小只，他能从他们身边经过而不被察觉，最后他来到一个能够俯视全场的看台上，然后他看到了王子们。

Fili正沿着建筑物的边缘慢跑者，看上去有一点点出汗但是和平常看上去一样好；但是Kili却在他后面喘着气，他全身汗如雨下，并且他的脸红得跟Dori最喜欢的番茄一样。任何了解矮人的人都知道他们为短跑而生，长跑却不擅长。Kili是个典型的例子。

在Ori欢乐地看着绝望的王子们奔跑时，他也注意到训练场的角落里有一个人影，他挥舞着沉重的斧头劈一块木头。木头碎裂的声音随着他的每一次动作传来。他的背看上去异常紧绷，而且他一次都没有回头看，甚至不知道有其他人到了看台上。Ori稍稍想了想，他是不是应该走到那个勇士那里问问他他还好吗。但是，这个想法在一声钟声响起时消散了。王子们停止了奔跑，他们喘着气走到那个陌生人那里对他鞠了躬，然后他们得到允许可以休息了。

Ori看着Kili嚎叫着倒在沙地里，他的哥哥把用手臂把他拖出训练场去换衣服时候忍不住笑了起来。然后Ori立刻就跟上了他们。  
——————————————————————————————————  
Dwalin盯着眼前的木头，眼中迸发着怒火，他不敢合上眼睛，每一次那都会把他带到那奇怪的一天，那一天会让他永远改变，那一天让他的每一个想法都变得纠结。

那一天他遇到了雪滴花一样的陌生人。

他现在还能看见那一切，铜色的头发在正午的太阳下闪耀着，他那孩童般的大眼睛燃起了Dwalin心中的渴望与欲求。他从来没想到过他能够爱上或者感觉到比那一刻更加强烈的事物，并不是因为他是个战士、一个护卫或者城市的守护者。这位勇士一直认为他会孤独地老去死亡，在他的沉睡的时候，也许很多天后才会因为被狼群吞噬而才被发现。

他从来不认为他会如此在意、想念一个人，除了对他；那个男孩戴着针织手套头发上系着紫色的缎带，他就是想不到！

Dwalin挥着斧子劈向一块木头，一秒后举起它一遍一遍重复这个动作，他的背因为他的动作紧绷着。他唯一一次休息是在他设定的二十分钟的钟声响起时，他在男孩们过来的时候原谅了他们，并且告诉他们别再那么干了，他们点着头，然后要求离开。那时候Dwalin想他可以从他的斧头反射的影像中看见男孩们，他在Fili开始拖着精疲力竭的Kili走向更衣室时笑了出来，处于不知名的原因他把刀刃的角度换了一下，然后发现了一个站在看台上的熟悉的人影。

那里！那里站着那个陌生人，咯咯笑着拿着一盘曲奇。就在那里，在Dwalin斧头反射的镜像中！ 

这位勇士立刻转动脚跟绝望地望向看台，但是那里没有人，Dwalin的希望在他的胸口熄灭。

太棒了！真是太棒了！ 现在他不仅仅是绝望地痴恋于某个他以前从未见过或者对话过（除了一些破碎的单词）的人，而且现在他快要变成疯子了！就好像他伟大的阿姨Hindun，一个老疯子！

神可真的喜欢折腾他。


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin叼着烟斗，关心地看着城池警卫Dwalin走进皇家餐厅。他在宴会桌子上随便抓了点什么就一个人坐到了桌子的最远端，很明显一边神游一边撕扯着他盘子里的肉片。他已经这个样子两周了，这让年轻的国王很担心。

“Balin，”Thorin向右转过脑袋，看到他的哥哥在他身边，优雅地持着盛满的勺子喝着汤，然后他放下勺子转头看向了他的国王，“我能问问Dwalin今天早上遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

Balin看向了国王刚才转过头的方向然后深深叹了口气，确实他的弟弟在过去的礼拜中表现得更像相思病，不管Balin多少次询问或者调查他弟弟的新行为，他就是什么都没弄清楚。在他老弟什么都不跟自己讲的时候他该怎么办？他不会去求他……很显然他也无能为力。

“我不知道。”Balin叹了口气，而此时Fili和Kili 摇摇摆摆地走向Dwalin，试着和他说话，但是却被响亮的咆哮和露出的牙齿给赶跑了。王子们颤抖着跑到了另一端，他们端着的盘子在他们移动的时候掉到了地上发出刺耳的声音。“他已经这样几个礼拜了。”

“是的，我注意到了。”Thorin回答，他注意到Dwalin现在正在戳着他盘子里的一大堆马铃薯，“也许我该和他谈谈。” 

Balin哼哼着回复，国王站起来犹豫地走向了守卫，Dwalin仍然皱着脸专注着屠杀他的马铃薯，国王叹了口气然后把手重重地拍在了守卫的肩膀上。

“有什么事情让你烦心吗，朋友？”

Thorin坐在了守卫身边，而守卫用刀指向了肉。

“当然，有东西让我很烦。” Dwalin低声咆哮着用刀戳住了发黑的肉片然后抬起手让Thorin看见，“他们又烧过头了，我怎么可能在吃着这种东西的时候享受午餐呢？！”

Dwalin把肉放回了他的盘子，直接把瓷盘切成了两半，也把整个桌子的注意力引向了他们。Thorin安慰地微笑着而Dwalin瞪着他们，根本不注意他现在的样子。这让他的哥哥更加恼怒了。

“过来，我们到外面去说。”Thorin说，然后他把盘子的碎片拿起来放到了侍者的托盘里。国王站起来示意守卫也这么做，而在此之前他已经犹豫了很久。 

Dwalin走在国王身边，把他的双手插进了口袋。不幸的是他们走达皇室大厅的阳台得路不够长，而在那里是俯视整个王国的好地方。

“告诉我Dwalin，你最近感觉怎么样？”Thorin问，他们两个此时都靠在栏杆上俯瞰着王国，“抱怨食物或者不吃它们都不像你的风格。”

“为什么每个人都认为这有问题？！为什么我就不能不饿！”Dwalin恼怒地大吼，然后扭头看见国王带着坏笑挑着眉毛。

“我可从来没说有什么不对，我只是问问你感觉怎么样。”Thorin说，而Dwalin的脸一下子就垮了下去。他总是忘记Thorin可是个对付逆反心理的高手，就跟他可恨的老妈一样。马哈尔保佑她的灵魂。他想让Thorin刚才结束的对话，因为他总算是从Dwalin嘴里撬出来了些什么，但是国王清清喉咙继续了。“那么现在肯定有什么不对了。”

“没！”

“你确定吗？” 

“是！”

“我才不信。”

嗷！

Dwalin把他的脑袋搁到了阳台的清凉石块上， 然后偷偷瞥了一眼遥远的集市广场，然后深深地叹了口气。他当然没注意到他的国王站在他身边倾斜着身体调整一下视角就能找到Dwalin本人看的地方，这时国王冒出了一个念头，然后他咧嘴笑着挺直了背。

“那就是吸引你注意力的地方，集市广场吗！”Thorin总结，而Dwalin狠狠地看向了他，让国王得到了所有想要的信息。“啊哈！是个矮人对不对！”

Dwalin只能低吟一声转回了他原本站在阳台的地方哼哼着。 

“我知道了，是爱对吗？我可从没想到我能看到这么一天。”Thorin说着弯下腰撑在阳台上大叫，“Dwalin Fundin恋爱了——” 

Dwalin伸手捂住了国王的嘴让他安静下来，从他嘴里冒出了一大串不该在可能有小矮人走动的公共场合出现的诅咒。

“小声点行不！我可不希望有人觉得我软弱。”Dwalin嘶嘶地说而Thorin翻了个白眼，他的嘴仍然被另一个矮人的大手捂着。守卫最后再给他了一个眼色然后放开了手。

“这可不是软弱，Dwalin。为什么这么想？很多矮人都找到了他们的唯一然后安—”

“我从来没说我遇到了我的唯一！”

Thorin疑惑地看着他的朋友，然后坚定地摇了摇头。

“我很抱歉，但是你表现出的很多症状就像是爱上唯一的起始阶段。”Thorin评论道而Dwalin嗤之以鼻。

“好吧，我没有。你知道我一点都不相信童话之类的垃圾。”Dwalin低吟地回应，然后他重新找回状态然后背对着他的过往，因为他已经注意到在遥远的集市广场上出了点状况，而且出于某些原因他应该出现在那里。“现在，请原谅我，我有些工作要去做。”

当Thorin看着他要说点其他什么的时候，警卫忽略了他然后飞快地跑走了，留下他的国王摇着头，因为他朋友的愚蠢和顽固叹息着。  
——————————————————————————————————————  
Nori从所有聚集在集市广场上的矮人们腿边溜走，他刚刚“借来”的金项链正紧紧地捏在他的拳头里。他能听见守卫们愤怒的诅咒声，而那只会让他跑得更快。他也知道其中有一个矮人跟在他身后，那个独头独脑的Dwalin Fundin，他从来不放弃追逐。特别是目标是他时。Nori想不出为什么这个警卫看上去怎么热血沸腾，可能是因为他曾经从他老哥那里偷过东西；或者有一次绊倒了他让他在他哥哥面前来了个狗啃泥；或者有一次……

Nori现在没法集中注意力，他得从那个该死的守卫手里逃走！ 

“Nori，你在干嘛！”一个熟悉的喊声穿来，飞跑的Nori扭头看见了在他右侧他带着心碎表情的小弟弟，他允诺过再也不做这事，不再陷入麻烦里。Ori在他从一大堆守卫手里逃走的时候抓了个现行。

Nori回头看，发现守卫们现在已经在地上倒成一堆了，然后他大笑着拐过来街角，让警卫们躺在泥地里。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
“Nori,你在干嘛！”

那些字眼让Dwalin减速了。那声音他只听过一次，让他从扑街状态中清醒过来，他环顾四周想要找到那张脸。那个声音喊着他正在追的那个窃贼，那声音包含着热切，而那让Dwalin的心因此沉下。所有人都知道那个有名的小偷Nori！

也许他们有关系，也许窃贼们是一起合作的。窃贼们总是了解他们对方。他们可能在约会，或者他们是同伙，或者甚至是夫夫！窃贼们会在他们偷来的成堆的金子上做爱，然后嘲笑Dwalin愚蠢的痴汉脸！

Dwalin 的血液因为狂怒而沸腾，因为所有的场景都将他的理智扭曲。

他继续扫描人群但是再一次地，他那雪滴花般的陌生人的脸庞不在其中。他的心口收紧了，但是那很快就因为其他追上来的警卫撞到他而停下。

Dwalin在他倒地时抬头看，看见那个窃贼回视了一下，然后嘲笑着一堆呻吟的矮人然后转进了一个街角。

守卫咆哮起来，他的血液愤怒地敲击着他的血管，然后他爬起来轻而易举地把压在他身上的其他警卫丢开，这还没完。至少他得追上那个窃贼，看看他有什么Dwalin没有的，而不是他的那雪滴花般的陌生人的心。

Dwalin又一次开始追逐，甩掉剩下的抗议着的警卫然后在转角处加速，看到那个窃贼慢慢地走向了巷尾拐了个弯。愚蠢的小偷，他以为他安全了。

这个守卫跑过窄窄的小路然后出现在巷子的另一头，然后一把抓住了这个贼的衬衫。

“逮住你了！”Dwalin成功地大叫而另一个矮人惊恐地睁大了眼睛，然后他快速地环顾了四周。警卫知道他在找那个雪滴花一样的陌生人，所以他咆哮着吧这个小偷按到了泥地里然后在他的手腕上套上了木头手铐。

他们两个一点都不知道那个他们都在找的矮人现在正在临近的一条巷尾里看着这一切，他在他破旧的毛线袖子里抽噎着，然后跑进了黑暗的巷子去寻找他的大哥，去告诉他刚刚发生了什么；去向自己的内心坦白自己感到胸口有什么碎裂了，因为他的哥哥以及他现在才明白自己永远不该和那个陌生人在一起。那个城池警卫。  
——————————————————————————————  
Ori飞跑着穿过集市，他感到耳鸣，他身下的腿感觉到麻木，他不能相信他刚才所看见的一切。他不能相信他的哥哥打破了自己不再偷窃的诺言，但是他也看见那天在集市上遇到的矮人是如此粗暴地对待他的兄弟，他冷酷地把他扔到了地上。他不能相信一个可以如此小心地拿着花朵的矮人可以如此轻而易举地把一个活生生的矮人摔到地上。

怎么会这样？他怎么可以爱上他哥哥的一个劲敌？他怎么能爱上如此凶残粗鲁的警卫？是马哈尔在用同一块石头凿出他们的时候出了什么差错吗？Ori怎么能相信他的唯一居然是这样的？一个只知道死亡和仇恨的矮人？

Ori喘着粗气推开了他大哥工作室的门，Dori的目光从他的茶杯上抬起。书记员想要大大地松口气因为他的大哥现在在休息，但是这口气早就因为他的飞奔以及杂乱的思绪而消失。

“Ori你怎么——”Dori刚开口Ori就摇了摇头，让他的哥哥安静了下来。 

“Nori被逮捕了！”

Dori手里的茶杯掉到了地板上发出了尖锐的响声，这个矮人立刻跳起来把他的弟弟推出了商店，然后他飞快地冲过集市广场冲向他们在贫民区的家，那里只离高大建筑物几个街区。  
————————————————————————————————  
Dwalin把浑身是泥的窃贼扔进了监牢，拿掉了他手上的木手铐，然后重重地将牢房门关上并且锁起。

“如果让我听到你说的一个字……”Dwalin开始威胁道，他仍然因为他心爱的矮人和这个如此可鄙的家伙相爱而狂怒，但是他威胁的话语被Nori一口呸在他沉重靴子上和一个粗鲁的手势所打断。

“滚你的Fundin，我什么都不会说的。”

Dwalin呻吟着擦掉了靴子上的那一小团走出了监狱，走过了长长的大厅，走到了一个大房间里，屋子中央摆着一张书桌，周围围着许多其他警卫。高大的警卫把他的金属指套拿掉放在桌上，然后重重地坐下拿出一卷纸，开始登记他最新抓到的罪犯。

他一点都不关心从胸口传来的持续的刺痛。

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN FIND ME ：tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alisamiz12  
> or 微博：http://weibo.com/2372271154/profile
> 
> 欢迎骚扰、调戏、催更！


End file.
